nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Humane/Audio Logs
Several different audio logs from different periods across time can be found around the map. A total of five can be found. Audio Log #1 This audio log can be found in the security booth located at spawn. Roach: Field Report: Current date is April 7th, 2025. It's been a couple years following the eradication of my previous squad, but that's not important right now. My men and I have arrived at "The Black Zone", suspected location of the Merryweather black project. If I know how these reconnaissance missions go, there's always going be a problem in the way... Audio Log #2 This audio log can be found on the walkway next to the IA-2 wallbuy. Peter: To any survivors who find this message, this is Peter McDonald, survivor currently residing at the St. Jude Medical Hospital in Fullerton, California, roughly 26 miles from downtown Los Angeles. We have managed to set up a defensive perimeter here at the hospital, and any survivors who haven't been bitten by any of these... monsters are welcome to stay. Those who have been bit and come here will be executed on site. This message was recorded on November 27th, 2028. Audio Log #3 This audio log can be found wedged in a crack located on the stairs leading up to the chemical pools. John: Mayday, mayday! This is Officer John Lewis at Victorville Prison! The site has become some overrun by some kind of super mutants! This is not a prank! Repeat, this is NOT a prank! Most of my men are dead and I'm running low on ammo! If you are receiving this message on August 17th, 2017, please help! I don't know how much longer I can last against these things! Audio Log #4 This audio log can be found in the air vent located atop the building overlooking the Loading/Receiving Bay. "The Informant": ''(coughs)'' This is codename "The Informant", currently stationed at (coughs) the Silver Lake survivor camp in Silver Lake in Los Angeles, California. Current date is (coughs) September 11th, 2017. I'm beginning to fall victim to the infection. I need medical attention ASAP. (coughs) I have something for those who can help me. Something that could (coughs) ''ultimately save mankind from this ''(coughs) plague. The sound of a truck coming to a stop as four doors can be heard opening and closing can be heard in the background. '"The Informant": '''Please... help me. Audio Log #5 ''This audio log can be found in a bush located in the courtyard. '''Edward: '''The discovery of Element X back in August 2017 has its consequences. When we came into contact with the element, some of our men became sick, while some of us, including my best men such as O'Ryan, Chris and myself, Edward Willard, began hearing a mysterious demonic voice who wanted us to obtain some sort of ancient artifact lost within rural California. I then thought of an idea... a plan. I made a deal with the voice, saying if we successfully complete the voice's wish, we would be famous across the planet forever and ever. He accepted the deal and we began our plan to spread our weaponized version of Element X called Chemical X across the country. Trivia * All of the audio logs detail events from some of RoachTheIntelCollector's previously created maps before Station Eleven, with some revealing future maps, such as Hospital. ** RoachTheIntelCollector also personally voices the first audio log. * Out of all the maps, Humane has the most amount of radios to appear in the map with a total of five, with Junk having the least with only two while the rest have a total of three. Navigation Category:Reformed History Audio Logs